


Ripped at Every Edge

by OmnisVirLupus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmnisVirLupus/pseuds/OmnisVirLupus
Summary: Hermione is given a chance to protect her loved ones. Unfortunately, to keep them safe she will have to lose them all.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Ripped at Every Edge

Hermione:

Hermione is tired. It’s has been six months since the Battle of Hogwarts and she feels like she hasn’t stopped to breathe once. Between awards ceremonies, funerals, heartbreaking trips to Australia, running from journalists, therapy sessions, avoiding being snared into other’s political agendas, and many sleepless nights... she was just so tired.

Despite being exhausted beyond her wits, Hermione found herself literally running down the halls of the Ministry of Magic. She had received an urgent owl during her morning coffee at the Burrow, summoning her to Kingsley’s office immediately.

 **What could be happening? Is something wrong with Harry? Ron? Gods I hope they aren’t hurt.** She thought frantically. The boys had left earlier in the month for an Auror training mission. No one in the Burrow has heard or will expect to hear from them for a few more weeks at least.

Huffing and out of breathe, Hermione skid to a stop outside of Kingsley’s office. Ignoring the concerned look from his secretary, she barged in without so much as a knock at the door.

“What is going on? Who is hurt?” She rasped with a winded voice. Starring back at her with matching expressions of surprise and amusement were the Minister and Arthur Weasley. **Oh gods, One of those stupid boys has gotten into trouble.**

“Why don’t you come on in Hermione, and take a seat.” Mr. Weasley said clearing his throat. He stood, ushering her to the seat he was just occupying and went to shut the office door behind her. Rather than sitting behind his desk, Kingsley is sitting stiffly in a plush chair in front of a fireplace. She takes the equally plush chair next to his. After exchanging a few pleasantries and offers of tea and cookies, Hermione realizes that Mr. Weasley has yet to take his seat in the remaining chair. Looking over her shoulder she sees him walking around the room casting some sort of charm. Which one she couldn’t tell because he was softly mumbling the incantations.

After walking the perimeter of the room, he finally took his seat. Hermione watched both men have a silent conversation consisting of nods and eye contact. It reminded her of the twins. Seeming to make their decision, the two men turned to her.

Clearing his throat, Kingsley began to speak. “As you well know, although Lord Voldemort has been defeated the threat of the ideals he believed and the people who followed him are still very dangerous. The Ministry has taken what action it can to protect those who aided the war and those who his followers have targeted. Unfortunately, it’s seems that what has been done is not enough, and we need to start thinking outside the box. Possibly” he hesitated, “outside of legal legislation.”

 **Wait, what?** Hermione was at a loss. **What could he possibly mean by outside of legal legislation? We just defeated a tyrannical ministry that acted on its own rules, so why would Kingsley want to fall back on that? Bloody hell, why was she even here for this?** She knew, theoretically, that she and her friends were targets. Everyone has been required to live at the Burrow for the time being and the property is overrun with red heads, protection charms and failsafe alarms. But, she was under the impression that this temporary set up was going to end soon. As far as she knew, there had been no attacks or threats made to those she loved or the people liked her. Muggleborns.

 **Outside of legal legislation? I am missing something. Something big.** She thought **.**

“I can see the gears in your head turning. You are wondering why we requested your presence.” Mr. Weasley stated. A soft smile on his lips. “We need a favor from you Hermione. We need you to sit quietly, let us speak our piece and then consider our offer. That is all we can ask of you. The rest is your decision.”

“Alright”. She said hesitantly.

“There is a band of deplorable witches and wizards coming together to wreak havoc on the peace we just finished fighting for. They are calling themselves the Legacies. Children, friends or families of those who were in You-Know-Who’s closest circle. Their goal is to pick up where the Death Eaters left off. They share the same morals and motivations.” Kingsley stopped taking a sip of his tea. “We know their main mission and how they plan to work it out. What we don’t know is who they are. And the ministry can’t very well go around arresting people for crimes they either haven’t committed or crimes we have no proof of. We don’t need another Sirius Black on our hands. So, our only option is to get inside this organization. This is where you come in, Hermione.”

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted by Mr. Weasley. “We have this Information because one of their recruits was too hot headed. At the age of 14, and angry that his father died during the final battle, he went to the home of a Muggleborn student he shared a class with and set it on fire. With the family inside. The muggle fire department didn’t make it in time. The only reason we caught the boy was dumb luck.”

Hermione was shocked! Why hadn’t she read about this attack in the papers?

“The boy was arrested,” Mr. Weasley continued, “and upon further questioning we learned of the group that had recruited him.”

“After a bit of truth serum,” Kingsley added. “we discovered that his arson was practice. Or rather, an Initiation. Kill a muggle or Muggleborn and you were granted access to their group. But, you need proof of your kill. Which is how we caught the murderer, he went back for a piece of the Muggleborn to grant him access the Legacies. Disturbing, I know.” He said in response to Hermione’s paled face. “But that isn’t all. The boy was so kind as to share the real objective of the Legacies. To break Potter. Revenge. Plain and simple. But they don’t want to just kill him. Oh no, that would be to easy. They want Harry to suffer first.”

Mr. Weasley took a deep breath and reached for Hermione’s hand. “They want to hurt him. Badly. They want to take away those he holds dear. Let him watch as his friends and chosen family die around him. So when they do ultimately come for him, he will have nothing to live for.” She squeezed his hand so tightly that it must have hurt, but Arthur showed no signs of pain. “That leads us here. To this appointment. Kingsley and i had to put our heads together to think of a clever witch or wizard with the skill set and patients to undertake this task. Someone who leans quickly. Someone with experience in high pressure situations. Someone that knows what and who is at risk. That someone is you, Hermione.”

Hermione stood and began pacing around the office. The longer they spoke and the more she understood their implications the more shallow her breathing became. She knew what they were asking of her was dangerous, obviously. Getting behind enemy lines, bloody death wish! And she was only seeing the simple outline of this plan!

“Speak plainly. Tell me exactly what you are asking of me.” She stated. She continued pacing but gave them eye contact, they knew she was hanging on to every word.

“Simply, we are asking too much of you.” Me. Weasley said. A sad expression crossed his features.

“We are aware that you have yet to decide if you will be attending Hogwarts in the coming weeks. If you choose to take up this task, you will instead spend a semester in America under the Pretense of an internship. Something involving the ministry. I have a friend who trains the best Aurors and i trust them with my life. They will teach you everything necessary for your mission. Once your training is completed you will find your way among the ranks of the Legacies. From there you will put yourself in a position to know when the attacks are going to take place. Your mission is to contact me, give me any and all information you discover and find the ones responsible for gathering this group together. Once we know who is responsible, we will make our move. But until then, we are playing a guessing game. We do not know who is being targeted or when. If you succeed, you will save many lives.” Kingsley finished.

Hermione stopped pacing. “How long do I have to consider this offer?”

“Until you walk through that door.” Mr. Weasley pointed to the office door. “Not only did I cast a soundproof spell, but also a mind altering charm. If you walk through that door before I remove the charm you will not remember the true nature of this conversation. You will simply think that the Minister offered you a position in his council.”

 **Well then.** Hermione thought. “Just give me a moment.” She walked to the giant window behind the Minister’s desk. Looking out of Diagon Alley. “What about this mission will be against our laws? Aurors have had spy missions before.”

“You will be put in a situation to learn forbidden magic, and potentially put into many situations to use that forbidden magic. If caught, everyone in this room could spend our final days in an Azkaban prison cell.” Said Kingsley.

She took a breath. “How many casualties has this Legacies group caused?”

“We have no way of knowing the full extent. We don’t even know how long they have been in operation. All we know for certain is that 12 Muggleborns or their families have been affected in a similar fashion. Arson seems to be the choice method of covering up the killings.” Mr. Weasley stated.

 **So many** , she thought. **Honestly, What have you got to lose?** She thought of her parents, who will never know about their magical daughter. All memory charms have failed in healing them. Hermione is, simply put, an orphan. Then she thought of Ron. The boy she loved, but only for a short time. A mere month after the battle and a week after her parent’s final diagnosis, she broke things off. Ron has given her a cold shoulder ever since. She was alone.

“Who else would you give this offer to if I choose to decline?” She had to know.

“We have a small list of contenders. You are at the top. Next is Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley.” Mr. Weasley flinched at the mention of Ginny. “Both showed great strength last year at Hogwarts and they match most of the criteria needed to preform this mission. If all three of you decline, we will ask the Boy-Who-Lived himself. Unless we can come up with a different solution.”

“No. You will not ask this of Harry!” That is too much. The Boy-Who-Lived has spent his whole life trying to survive. He, more than anyone, deserves a chance at a peaceful life. Harry deserves to actually live. He has Ginny, a job he loves and a godson to look after. No. Harry is going to live that life, one full of love. Not one in hiding or spying on those that want his death.

 **There are those that have more to lose than you**. Neville is returning to Hogwarts. When they had lunch last week, He discussed at length his goal to become a teacher after graduation. **Everyone has a plan, while you have been floundering these past few months. Gods I’m tired.**

Sighing deeply Hermione said, “Ok. I’m in. What’s next.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first fan fiction, and of course I made it hard on myself by starting a series! 😂. I don’t know how long this story will be, but I had one scene that I couldn’t get out of my head. That scene will be in later chapters.
> 
> This story will have violence, and maybe some smut, only time will tell. 
> 
> Since this is my first story, please feel free to leave feedback in the comments! I would greatly appreciate it!


End file.
